An American Winchester in London
by LadyNerdtheFanwarrior
Summary: Prompt: Amy never meets the Doctor. John never meets Sherlock. Amy is Sherlock's partner and John is the Doctor's. Also, demon-hunting bros. **Yes this is SuperWhoLock!**


Chapter 1:

John Watson had no idea what to do with his life. After his discharge from the army his life had become rather dull. Write a pointless blog post, talk to his therapist or drink tea in a small café in London. Pointless, absolutely pointless. One afternoon he was sitting in the café, laptop on the table and tea cup behind it.

_August 2__nd__, 2012_

_Another day in London, England has brought me back to my usual location: the café down the street sipping on my third cup of tea without much else to do. I had forgotten what civilian life was like. Sometimes I wonder if it'll ever feel the same again. Being a civilian I mean. My therapist thinks this blog will help me transition back to normal. Although what normal is anymore I'm not entirely sure. And now my tea is cold. Bloody brilliant._

He picked up is tea cup and took a sip. It really was cold. How disappointing. He put the cup down and scanned the room. It was just him and the teenage cashier who was on her phone texting away.

_The girl at the register is texting on her phone. Probably to a boyfriend or something. I never was one for mobiles, even though Harry insisted I take hers after she and her wife broke up. Such a shame really, I hate seeing her drunk all the time. Probably should pop round and visit her to make sure she hasn't drunk herself into a stupor…Hang on, a mad man wearing a fez has just entered the café._

John looked up as a man in a suit wearing a bowtie and a fez stormed in and walked right up to the register.

"Scuse me madam, I'd like a cup of your best tea!" He asked in a chipper voice as he looked around the room. John tried not to stare and focused on his laptop. The girl looked up from her phone with an annoyed look on her face.

"What kind would you like?"

"Anykind, whatever you like, surprise me! I love surprises. Do you like surprises Brittany?" he exclaimed after reading her nametag.

"I really don't care mister, I'm just doin' my job. Earl Gray alright with ya?"

The man's excitement died a little "Oh whats the fun in that, don't tell me what you're gonna give me!" He turned away from her a little too quickly; his fex flew off his head and rolled under John's table. The man looked over, smiled and picked it up then turned back to the girl "But yes, Earl Gray is fine. Dorian Gray was nice too, a bit vain, he had a lot of paintings with him on them." The man smiled and turned to John. He pulled out the other chair at the table and sat down, his hand extended in John's direction.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor."

_Oh god he's gone and sat down next to me and introduced himself._

John took the man's hand "Dr. John Watson. Sorry, what exactly are you a doctor of?"

The man's grin grew like a child's on Christmas "You've got to be kidding me, THE John Watson? Oh this is brilliant! Of all the people to meet in a café it's John Watson of 221B Baker Street."

John shook his head "Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else."

The Doctor observed John, his glee once again falling to an almost studious energy. The girl from the register brought him his tea, but he didn't even notice. "You mean to tell me you don't know who you are?"

Offended, John shut his laptop and adjusted himself so he was facing the Doctor. He winced slightly as his leg gave him pain. "No, I know perfectly well who I am. I am John Watson, I was an army doctor before being discharged for a silly gunshot wound. What I don't know is what to do now!" His outburst surprised both of them and they sat in the silence for a moment, the only noise was their breathing and the clack of the buttons on the girl's phone.

"Right, yes of course. Someone else." The Doctor finally spoke, "John Watson. The brave bored army doctor." He leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea. It was also cold. He made an amusing face then placed the tea back down.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to get back to my afternoon." John informed the Doctor as he reopened his laptop.

"John Watson, how would you like to stop being bored?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Take a trip with me."

John sighed. Oh no, not again.

"I'm sorry, I'm not gay-"

"Oh heavens, no I didn't mean it like that, although if you were it would be completely alright, I have a friend who would have loved to meet you, he's a captain you know. BUT I digress, no, John, travel with me as a mate. You know, two friends travelling the universe!"

"The universe? How is that possible?"

A mischievous smile grew on the Doctor's face "I'll show you"


End file.
